


dream, wedding

by gongryongs



Category: I.O.I (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongryongs/pseuds/gongryongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyeon didn't even want to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream, wedding

"Come to think of it... I don't even really want to get married," Doyeon said while lying on her bed in pajamas, all clean and ready to sleep. They - mostly Yoojung - were discussing their dream wedding.  
  
"WHAT? Why??" Yoojung propped her body up with her arms and elbows so she could look at the face of her best friend lying beside her.  
  
"I don't know, I mean, why do I have to? I want to travel, remember? I don't think having a husband is going to be convenient for that."  
  
"But don't you want to wear a wedding dress?! I actually want to see you in one," she lied back down and gazed at the ceiling. "You’d be really pretty," she said, almost a whisper.  
  
"Hmm... Nah. I'll be okay just seeing you wearing one," Doyeon thought for a while before answering her with an indifferent expression on her face.  
  
Yoojung frowned a little at that.  
  
"Besides," Doyeon started again, "I don't think I'll find The Right Guy, you know? You said it yourself, I might be a little too weird for any guy in the world."  
  
"I was kidding," she deadpanned.  
  
"Maybe I should marry you instead. You're the only one who can put up with me for years," Doyeon started joking to ease her best friend's mind.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't want more years added to those dreadful ones," she answered while turning her body to her sides facing away from Doyeon, hugging a pillow and closing her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Give or take a few years, a decade later, Yoojung walks alone among the crowd. A memory of one of many sleepover nights back then in her high school days comes up to her mind as she approaches her friend, so pretty with that smile plastered on her face.  
  
“I thought you said you wouldn’t marry,” Yoojung looks up at her eyes, her still being more than a head shorter, despite the many years that have passed.  
  
Doyeon blinks at her statement. A tiny nostalgic smile then lifts the corners of her lips.  
  
“Turns out, I have to grow up,” Doyeon replies, staring at her eyes.  
  
Yoojung swears she saw a shade of sadness in Doyeon's eyes. She moves to let the other wedding guests lining behind her congratulate the groom and his beautiful bride.


End file.
